EL ARTE DE LA GUERRA
by black.einherjer
Summary: SUM: EN LA HISTORIA DE LA HUMANIDAD HUBIERON HOMBRES Y MUJERES QUE COMANDARON GRANDES EJERCITOS, GANARON Y PERDIERON BATALLAS Y EL MUNDO MAGICO NO FUE LA EXCEPCION EN LO ABSOLUTO.
1. PROLOGO

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de JK y ciertos pasajes son del libro "The Art of War" de Sun Tzu, que no se si es de dominio publico. No es mi interés lucrar con lo que escribo.

**____________________________________________________________**

**EL ARTE DE LA GUERRA**

**Pró****logo**

Porque durante los últimos cien años de la historia hubo mas muertos en guerras que los que hubo en las guerras anteriores y el mundo hoy en día vive un período de "paz armada" absolutamente ficticia. Porque los líderes del mundo económico llaman a "hacer la paz" en un mundo en el que las guerras las financian ellos.

Porque el mundo mágico no es la excepción en lo absoluto. Porque Marte no dejó de brillar y todavía sigue en lo alto, aún después de la batalla de Hogwarts. Porque aún después de la caída de Lord Voldemort, los magos tenebrosos siguen y seguirán existiendo. Porque no hay luz sin oscuridad, pero nunca hay que olvidarse de encender la luz.

En fin, porque la guerra es una instancia trágica de la que siempre hay que prescindir, se hace de ella un arte para preservar los valores más civilizados en caso de que estalle una. Y como dije, el mundo mágico no es la excepción en lo absoluto.


	2. Cap 1 Estimaciones

**Capí****tulo 1. Estimaciones**

Lo principal en una guerra es calcular cada paso estratégicamente, conocer a tus enemigos y a tus aliados, saber la mejor manera de posicionar a tus soldados y que líder asignar a cada regimiento.

El terreno en una guerra es también importante: tu ejército estará más o menos aventajado dependiendo del entorno.

El engaño también es conveniente: aparentar debilidad, inactividad y/o desorganización y atraer al enemigo mediante un cebo; de esta manera, atacará confiado. Lo que no sabe es que caerá en una emboscada.

Porque cuando **Kingsley Shacklebolt** planeaba la estrategia de combate, cada Auror a su cargo tenía una asignación estratégica y ningún detalle se le escapaba. Alerta permanente y constante detrás de cada movimiento –al fiel estilo Moody-, preparación intensiva física y mental, tal que no había mago tenebroso capaz de derrotar al mejor estratega militar del Ministerio de Magia.


	3. Cap 2 Hacer la guerra

**Capítulo 2. Hacer la guerra**

Aquellos expertos en hacer la guerra no necesitan una segunda leva de reclutas, o más de dos aprovisionamientos. El equipo militar se transporta desde casa, pero se confía en el enemigo en cuanto a las provisiones.

Por ello, un general inteligente hace que sus tropas se aprovisionen del enemigo, pues una medida de provisiones enemigas es equivalente a veinte de las propias.

Por todo esto, y dado que lo único valioso en la guerra es la victoria, no prolongues las operaciones. Y el general que comprende como emplear las tropas, es el árbitro del destino de la nación.

Porque cuando **Gellert Grindelwald** invadió y se apoderó del Ministerio de Magia búlgaro, no necesitó retirarse para reabastecerse. Sabía que una enorme seria de ataques continuos debilitaría al ministerio hasta hacerlo caer. Por eso no le tomó más de una hora en asesinar al jefe de Aurores, el señor Krum e inclinar la balanza a su favor.


	4. Cap 3 Estrategia ofensiva

**Capitulo 3. Estrategia ofensiva**

Generalmente, la mejor política en la guerra es tomar un estado intacto; arruinarlo es inferior. Capturar el ejército enemigo entero es mejor que destruirlo. Tomar intacto un regimiento, una compañía o un escuadrón, es mejor que destruirlo. Conseguir cien victorias en cien batallas no es la medida de la habilidad: _someter al enemigo sin luchar es la suprema excelencia_.

Los verdaderamente hábiles en la guerra someten al ejército enemigo sin batallar. Capturan las ciudades enemigas sin asaltarlas, y se apoderan del estado enemigo sin campañas prolongadas. Su meta es tomar intacto todo cuanto hay bajo el cielo, mediante consideraciones estratégicas. Como resultado, sus tropas no se desgastarán, y las ganancias serán completas. Este es el arte de la estrategia ofensiva.

También el número de tropas cuenta. Si se es superior, lo mejor es rodear al ejército enemigo y dividirlo. Si se es inferior, no hay que permitir que las vías de retirada queden bloqueadas. Los números no ganan batallas, pero ayudan mucho.

Porque **Alastor Moody** sabía que era mejor capturar vivo al enemigo que matarlo. Casi nunca se rebajaba al nivel de un mago tenebroso y siempre tenía presente que un mortífago separado, por mejor mago que sea, no es capaz de vencer a un grupo de Aurores calificados y así es más fácil capturarlo.


	5. Cap 4 Disposiciones

**Capítulo 4. Disposiciones**

Defiéndete cuando no puedas derrotar al enemigo, y ataca al enemigo cuando puedas vencerle. Uno se defiende cuando su fuerza es inadecuada; ataca cuando es abundante. Aquellos que son hábiles en defenderse se ocultan a si mismos como bajo nueve capas de tierra; aquellos que lo son en ataque caen como un relámpago desde el cielo. Por tanto, aquellos hábiles en atacar y en defenderse son capaces tanto de protegerse a si mismos como de lograr una victoria aplastante.

Por lo tanto, el comandante hábil toma una posición en la que no puede ser derrotado, y no pierde la oportunidad de vencer a su enemigo. Un ejército victorioso siempre busca batalla después de que sus planes le indiquen que la victoria es posible.

Los que son expertos en la guerra cultivan sus políticas y se adhieren estrictamente a las reglas trazadas. De este modo, tienen en su poder el control de los acontecimientos.

Porque cuando **Lord Voldemort** volvió, no invadió el Ministerio de Magia con los doce mortífagos que tenía a su disposición, sino que se replegó fuera de la vista de todo el mundo y no salió a atacar precipitadamente a grupos grandes. Prefería tener asegurada la victoria antes de dirigirse al campo de batalla. Por eso los asesinatos de Bode, Bones y Vance fueron tan bien encubiertos y eficaces que nadie pudo determinar. Por fin cuando tuvo asegurado estratégicamente el control del Ministerio, lo invadió y asesinó al ministro.


	6. Cap 5 Actitud del ejercito

**Capítulo 5. Actitud del ejército**

Generalmente, mandar un gran ejército es lo mismo que mandar a unos pocos hombres. Es una cuestión de organización. Y dirigir un gran ejército es lo mismo que dirigir a unos pocos hombres. Es una cuestión de formación y señales.

En medio del tumulto, la batalla parece caótica, pero no debe existir desorden en las propias tropas. El campo de batalla puede parecer confusión y caos, pero el bando propio debe permanecer ordenado. Así será a prueba de derrotas. La confusión aparente es el resultado de una buena ordenación; la cobardía aparente, del coraje; la debilidad aparente, de la fuerza. Orden y desorden dependen de la organización y la dirección; coraje y cobardía, de las circunstancias; fuerza y debilidad, de las disposiciones tácticas.

Un comandante experto obtiene la victoria de la situación, y no la exige de sus subordinados. Selecciona los hombres adecuados y explota la situación.

Porque los miembros de la** Orden del Fénix**, en las ocasiones que era menester plantar batalla, estaban bien organizados y luchaban coordinadamente al mando de un líder que los guiaba y evitaba que se produjera el caos y el desconcierto en caso de que haya caídos en el bando propio.


	7. Cap 6 Vacío y actualidad

**Capítulo 6. Vacío y actualidad**

Generalmente, el que ocupa primero el campo de batalla y espera al enemigo puede descansar, y aquel que llega más tarde a escena y se precipita a la lucha, comienza cansado. De este modo, el que es experto en la guerra atrae al enemigo al campo de batalla, y no se deja llevar allí por el enemigo.

Si soy capaz de determinar las disposiciones del enemigo mientras que, al mismo tiempo, oculto las mías, entonces puedo concentrar mis fuerzas, y las suyas han de dividirse. Y si yo me concentro mientras él se divide, puedo usar toda mi fuerza para atacar una fracción de la suya. Por tanto, seré superior numéricamente. Si soy capaz de usar a muchos para golpear a unos pocos en un punto seleccionado, aquellos caerán sin remisión.

Ahora, un ejército puede ser semejante al agua, pues al igual que el agua que fluye evita las alturas y se dirige al llano, un ejército debe evitar la fuerza y atacar sobre la debilidad. Y al igual que el agua fluye y toma forma de acuerdo con el terreno, así un ejército se dirige a la victoria de acuerdo con la situación del enemigo. Igual que el agua no tiene una forma constante, no hay condiciones constantes en la guerra.

Porque cuando el **Ejército de Dumbledore** tomó la decisión de entrar en batalla, se dividió y tomó el control de los distintos puntos estratégicos del castillo para atacar a los mortífagos que se aventuraran por pasillos aislados y solitarios. Conocía los pasadizos secretos del lugar y sabía qué clase de peligro se acercaba. Los mortífagos, en cambio no conocían del todo el terreno y a su enemigo, lo cual determinó su derrota final.


	8. Cap 7 Maniobras

**Capítulo 7. Maniobras**

Durante el proceso de organización de las tropas y movilización de sus hombres, para convertir su ejército en una entidad armoniosa y colocarla en posición, nada es más difícil que el arte de maniobrar hasta posiciones ventajosas. Lo complejo del tema es convertir la ruta más intrincada en la ruta más directa, y distraer al enemigo con señuelos. Para lograrlo, debes ponerte en marcha después de que lo haga el contrario, y llegar al campo de batalla antes que él. Quien es capaz de hacer esto muestra su conocimiento del artificio de la distracción.

La guerra se basa en el engaño. Muévete cuando sea ventajoso y crea cambios en la situación dispersando y concentrando tus fuerzas. Cuando entras en campaña, sé rápido como el viento; haciendo marchas normales, majestuoso como el bosque; en las incursiones y saqueos, feroz como el fuego; cuando te detienes, firme como las montañas. Si te escondes, sé tan insondable como las cosas más allá de las nubes; en movimiento, debes caer como el rayo.

Porque **Harry Potter**, como jefe de Aurores tras veinte años de la caída de Lord Voldemort, sabe como organizar los distintos batallones de combatientes y como aprovechar todas las ventajas que el terreno y, en caso de una ofensiva del enemigo, sabe resistir un ataque directo y como inclinar la balanza a su favor. No por nada a lo largo de su corta pero vertiginosa existencia, en la que enfrentó peligros que hubiesen doblegado hasta a los más experimentados, y en la que luego de la caída de su archienemigo decidió seguir viviendo al filo de la espada en la Academia de Aurores, demostró ser el mas apto de su clase para ocupar el puesto de Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores.


End file.
